live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
A Little While Later And Ally Had Calmed Down And Returned To The Practice Room - Ally's POV: " Hey, Guys." I greeted as I sat back down, in my spot. " Hey, Alls." Austin smiled. " Hey." Trish and Dez chorused. " So, Ally? Have you calmed down now?" Dez asked and Austin and Trish shot him daggers. " CALMED DOWN?! I WAS ALREADY CALM!" I shouted as I stood up and clenched my fists. " Ally, he's joking. You were always calm." Austin said as he stood up and put an arm around me. I sent him an icy glare and he just sat back down. " So... OOH!" I exclaimed, happily and the others looked worried. " What?" Austin asked, panicked. " We should all stay at mine tonight and have a game and movie night!" " I don't think so." Trish started at the same time the boys started speaking" " No way." " Sorry, Alls." " Oh, okay. I guess I'm not the best person to play with. I guess I am boring." I genuinely frowned. I wasn't trying to get their attention, I was actually upset. " Oh, Ally. You're not boring." Austin stood up and smiled." I'll come." " Really?!" I jumped up and down, excitedly. " IF.." " Yeah? Anything?" "... You promise not to kill me." " No promises." I joked and he laughed. " Okay, I'll come, too, then." Dez agreed as he stood up. " Guess I'm coming, as well then. I don't want to feel left out." Trish laughed, as she joined the group. " YAY! We're all going to be there!" I was actually really looking forward to later on. - At My ( Ally's ) House, Waiting For My Guests - I was straightening out my sleeping bag on the floor, when the doorbell rang. " AHH!" I screamed, excitedly, as I ran over to greet whoever was here first." Austin!" I smiled as I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. " Hey, Ally." he hugged me and we entered the Front Room, where we were going to sleep tonight. " Make yourself at home... Well... My home." I smiled, earning a laugh from Austin. " Great. So.. Where shall I put my stuff?" " Uh... Anywhere you want." " Okay." he smiled. Austin put his bag next to the sofa and his sleeping bag under the window. " Done." " Great!" I exclaimed, happily." So.. Wanna watch some T.V, while we wait for the others?" " Sure." he replied, while nodding and smiling. We both sat on the sofa and at different ends. We then realized we were so far apart and moved ourselves closer to each other. We were now right next to one another and Austin put his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. " So... Are you going to turn on the T.V ?" he laughed and I joined him, picking up the remote control and turning on the T.V. " You wanna pick something to watch?" I asked, while handing him the remote. " Nah. It's fine, you choose." he replied, gently pushing it away. " Suit yourself." I then put on a documentry about cloud watching. " Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." " You told me to choose." I laughed and then decided to change the channel to Horror Movies. " You don't have to put that on for me, you know?" " Okay, fine. Guess we'll go back to the documentry." I joked, going for the remote. " No, no. It's fine." " Ha, ha. Don't worry, I'll probably be asleep in a minute." I smiled, burrying my head in his chest. " No you wont..." he then put an evil smirk on and started tickling me. " N- no! Austin, s-stop, I-I can't b-breathe!" I laughed, between breathes. Just then, the doorbell rang. " I- I've got to g-get the d-door, Austin!" " Ha, ha! Fine, but you got lucky this time" He smiled and let me get up. " Lucky? I could've got up if I wanted to" I scoffed and opened the door. " Hey, Trish! Hey, Dez!" " Oh, please. ' Austin, stop! I can't breathe!' " He mimicked me and laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Dez and Trish. " Er,,, what were you guys talking about just now?" Trish asked, confused. " Ally thinks she stronger than me." Austin replied. " I did NOT say that... Although no one said I wasn't thinking it." I smirked and crossed my arms. " Fine. Only one way to settle this... ARM WRESTLE!" " Arm wrestle." I nodded. We all headed to the dining table, where me and Austin sat, facing eachother. " You're going down!" I hissed and we held eachother's hand, " No. YOU'RE going down." " Okay, on the count of three." Dez announced. " 1. 2. 7!" Me and Austin shared a confused look and just shook it off. " Just go." Trish said and we nodded. Austin sat there, un enthusiastically, while I was struggling to push his hand onto the table. " Had enough?" He asked, resting his chin on his other hand. " Never." I sent him a glare and resumed trying to beat my tall, blonde headed boyfriend in a freaking arm wrestle. " Suit yourself." Dez's POV: These guys have been arm wresting for half and hour! When is she going to quit?! " Guys, quit it." I moaned. " It's not me... Literally, I'm not doing anything." Austin answered, rolling his eyes at me. " Austin, she's competitive. Just let her win." Trish whined. " You couldn't have told me that HALF AN HOUR AGO?!" Austin shouted, and moved his arm onto the table. " YES! I WIN!... Told you, Austin." I scoffed. " Well done, Alls." " So... Who's hungry?" I asked and the three all three shouted ' yes!' " Well, okay, then. Let's order some pizza." " Yeah!" We all shouted, in unison. Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fics Category:Wiki Content